Party Time
by JillyBean1314
Summary: The Warblers plan and throw (or attempt to) a surprise birthday party for Kurt. They'd all known Blaine had been crushing on him for a while, but they barely knew Kurt, so was there any real way of knowing if it would last? They would never suspect that this party could begin a story worth remembering for the two of them.


Blaine's phone buzzed. Sighing, he looked down from where he was ordering coffee for him and Kurt.

_Okay, Warblers, operation Kurt is now in session! -Wes_

He rolled his eyes, and typed out a reply.

_You make it sound like he's getting a cat-scan, Wes. –Blaine_

_ Oh shut up lover boy, and hurry back here from the coffee shop already. We need to go through the checklist. –Wes_

Blaine paid the barista and grabbed the two coffees, carefully balancing them in the tray. "Excuse me, may I have a sharpie fast? I want to make sure we know whose is whose," he politely smiled as the barista handed him a sharpie. _Who doesn't mark the cups when they give it to their customer? _He wrote 'B +' on his, and carefully writing 'K' with a heart on Kurt's. _He won't suspect a thing, as long as I cover the plus symbol on mine and make the heart seem like I didn't do it. _With that comforting thought in mind, he placed the marker back on the counter and headed to his car to drive back to Dalton.

…

"B + K with a heart, eh?" David observed, rolling his eyes as he stole a quick sip from Blaine's.

"Hey! Gross, I don't want your germs all over my cup! And shh, I didn't do it. He's going to assume I did, though, isn't he?" Blaine sighed, trying to look as convincing as possible.

As great of an actor as he was, his friends saw right through it. "He so wrote it! Aw, I KNEW you had a crush on Kurt!" Nick exclaimed as he popped into the choir room.

Blaine blushed. "Shut up Nick, I do not!" Okay, so _maybe _he did have a teeny-tiny crush on Kurt… but it wasn't like anything would happen. Kurt had so much to deal with, what with his new school and keeping touch with his old friends and making new friends, he didn't need a boyfriend now anyway. Besides, he's only been going to this school for the past three months. That's not long enough to want to date someone, is it? Even if it is, he probably isn't even attracted to Blaine. I mean, his mom says he looks beautiful, but she's _supposed _to say that. Why would someone as amazing as Kurt ever love someone as stupid as him?

"Enough, it's time to go over the checklist," Wes stated as he pulled out his essay of a list. "Number one—Thad, you made the cake?"

"Sure did! Chocolate you said, right?" Thad cheerfully replied.

"…I said vanilla. Ugh," Wes pinched the bridge of his nose, "I suppose it's only one mistake, Kurt wouldn't mind. Number two—Nick, you picked out the sheet music for the songs we're going to perform for him?"

"Of course I did. Skrillex, just like you asked, boss," Nick smiled and high-fived Jeff. _Those two have too much energy and optimism than humanly possible._

"…Nick, I said Katy Perry. Where did you even get Skrillex from..." Wes' voice faded as he banged his head dramatically on the desk. "Okay, I guess we'll wing it. Number three—Jeff, you got the decorations, correct?"

"See, unlike them, I actually got what was asked of me. Green plates, blue cups, and pink balloons," Jeff stated proudly.

"Jeff, I said everything must be color-coordinated. This is Kurt we're talking about here, future fashion designer. In what would do green, blue, and _pink _of all colors go together?" Wes wanted to lose his temper so badly, but today would be Kurt's day. Not a day for getting angry with his fellow Warblers. "Okay, next thing before I storm out of here—Blaine, you sent that text off of Kurt to distract him for a few hours until 4:00?"

Blaine paled. "Uh, Wes… that's actually a funny story, you see—"

"OKAY SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS, WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT? DO YOU WANT KURT TO FEEL WELCOME OR NOT?" Wes threw his hands into the air in frustration as Blaine whipped out his phone and sent a text off to Kurt.

_Hey Kurtie! :) I just picked us up some coffee, but I have to make a few errands before I get back to Dalton. Where are you now? -Blaine_

It was minutes—although it felt like hours—until Kurt replied. Blaine smiled as he took out his phone once again. And by that, I mean just read the text because he may or may not have been waiting anxiously by the phone for his reply…

_Aww, thanks! :) You're too sweet, you know that? Anyway, I'm just at home, Finn and Rachel wanted to make me a dinner for my birthday (which is absolutely unnecessary, I'm c__ontent with ordering in Chinese food, yanno?) but I'll be back at Dalton tonight. Why? -Kurt_

_ Oh, cool. Tell them I said hi—wait, no, I've never met them in person. Don't, it'll sound creepy. But anyway, meet me back here at Dalton at around 4? -Blaine_

_ Sounds perfect to me! :) -Kurt_

_ Your coffee shall await 'till then, my kind sir ;) -Blaine_

"Blaine! Stop blushing at your phone and help me!" Wes snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I was not blushing," Blaine mumbled as he pretended to drop something to cover his face. "I was sending Kurt that text you wanted so bad, Mr. Cruella DeVille."

"Wouldn't it be Mr. DeVille, since Cruella is the first name?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, but nobody would understand it that way," Blaine explained.

"I do, and watch out, I'm in charge of your solos for Regionals," the head-Warbler glared at him.

The Warblers began bickering back and forth about who should take Blaine's spot and what songs they should sing. At this point, Wes was pacing back and forth, until he just snapped.

"GUYS, THAT'S ENOUGH! No one's taking Blaine's spot. If anyone was to sing with Blaine, it would be Kurt, we all know that—"

"I bet Blaine knows that," Nick interrupted with a wink, much to Blaine's disliking. He blushed and quickly turned back to Wes.

"_Nick, _and what I think we need to do now is…" he checked his watch. _2:36. _"I think it's time to prepare for Kurt's surprise birthday party."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so i had this idea in my head last night and i just couldn't pass up this opportunity. There's definitely more chapters to come! It won't all be about the party (hopefully) and it'll turn into a real Klaine story. But the party starts it all.**

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you all more than you can imagine :D**

**Lav ya!**

**x0x0x0**

**~Special K-Kray**


End file.
